The Angel & The Green Eyed Monster Part 2 Shut Up Meg
by Winter Gray
Summary: Part 1 is rated M Its the morning after Castiel took Deans virginity. The brothers and the angel are at a diner when Meg asks Castiel to help her move some furniture around. Dean has a few things to say on the matter, the angel is confused and Sam sits back and enjoys the show...sort of. Destiel, Sam, Meg, Dean Castiel. FYI Part 3 will be rated M


Dean woke up and the angel was gone, sitting on the nightstand was a tiny paper bird. Dean shifted his weight feeling the dull throb inside; he let out a groan and sat up looking for Castiel but the room was empty. The only thing he had to show for last night was discomfort and a heavy smell of sex in the air.

By the time Sam got back with coffee Dean was showered and dressed just standing there. He grabbed a cup and stood next to Sam who was sitting by the window on the lumpy couch blowing on his to cool it off. "Sit down Dean you look tense."

"My ass hurts Sam I think there's something wrong with it. Where did Cas go and what's that thing sitting on the nightstand?"

"I got up early and he was sitting on the bench outside folding that little paper crane for you, I thought it was sweet. I have no idea where he went and as for your ass I did notice a crack in it yesterday."

"Not funny Sam."

"Well maybe some breakfast will put a smile on that sour thing you call a face."

…..

Dean was sitting on his side of the booth shifted to the side with his weight on one hip still pouting from the reaming he took the night before. The waitress set the full stack in front of Sam and the western omelet in front of Dean then left to get more coffee.

Castiel appeared next to Dean "Hello Dean why are you sitting like that?"

Dean waved a breakfast sausage at him and never lost his grim expression, "My ass hurts Cas I was a virgin."

The angel took off his trench coat and folded it into a cushion stuffing it under Dean's hip, "There now is that better?"

Dean shrugged and stared at his plate, "I guess."

Sam had a little smirk on his face, "At least I get entertainment with my meal."

The waitress came back with more coffee and hitched her thumb toward the angel, "You want anything?"

Castiel went to grab food off Dean's plate and got a hand slap for his trouble, "Order your own food and keep your mitts off my sausage."

Sam dropped his fork and started laughing, Dean snapped, "Shut up Sam…it was like a baby's arm holding an apple!" Dean stabbed a piece of omelet and a little smile appeared and then vanished as quickly, "I mean it was nice though."

Sam got up still laughing, "I'm going to pee my pants!" He left the two sitting there as he booked it to the bathroom.

Castiel had his hands folded on the table looking down now feeling embarrassed; Dean slid his plate between them and gave the angel his fork, "Go ahead I ordered too much anyway."

He rolled his blue eyes up at Dean and smiled briefly, "Thank you, I'm sorry your ass hurts. I never did that before and I suppose I did it all wrong, it's not the same as in a video."

"No Cas, no it is not," Dean elbowed him playfully, "but it's all good I'm glad we did it." Dean watched the angel cutting the omelet into neat pieces wanting to say something but trying to word it correctly.

"Cas I was thinking if there is a next time we happen to be in a situation where something could possibly happen…and I'm not saying it will mind you…maybe you could …we could switch it up and you could…."

Castiel's phone vibrated, "Oh it's a text from Meg."

Dean started stabbing his hash browns to death, "Oh yeah, well what does she want?" Sam sat back down, "What did I miss?"

The angel looked earnestly at Sam, "Meg would like me to help her move some furniture around."

Dean did a coffee spit take over Sam's plate, "Oh no…no way you are not helping her move anything Cas! I know women and that has a double meaning…sex Cas she wants sex with you."

Castiel stared down at the phone frowning at it, "She sent me a photo but I can't tell what it is." Dean grabbed the phone and a growl started deep in his chest, he held the phone up so Sam could look.

Sam squinted and got closer, "Is that her…huh well there goes the rest of my breakfast." He pushed the plate away dejectedly, " I feel nauseous."

Meg appeared behind the angel and draped her arms around his shoulders, "Hey there good lookin' ready to move that furniture?" He tilted his head back and looked up at her, "Dean doesn't want me to help."

Meg sauntered over and sat down next to Sam grinning at Dean, "What's wrong Dean…jealous?"

Dean held up the phone with the photo, "Shut up Meg, it looks like a piece of skirt steak someone tossed on a bed of dead moss…nice Meg, poor Sam here can't even eat because of you and the angel is scarred for life."

Castiel was folding a little piece of paper avoiding eye contact, "Dean I still don't know what that is a photo of." He slid the little crane over to him giving the hunter a hopeful smile, "I won't help her so don't be upset."

He looked up at the demon, "I'm sorry Meg your gonna have to move the furniture yourself." She let out a sigh and shrugged, "Fine I know how to move it myself it's just nicer when someone else does it."

The demon vanished and Dean's mood lightened considerably. "I won Sammy!"

Castiel closed his hand over the hunters under the table, "What did you win Dean?" Dean gave the angels hand a squeeze and let go, "Only the best thing ever…you."

"You didn't have to win me Dean you already had me."

The End


End file.
